memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Katapult (Antrieb)
Kürzungen Um diese meine Kürzung zu begründen: #Sprungtore oder ähnliches gibt es in ziemlich vielen Science-Fiction-Werken. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Babylon 5 nicht kenne, aber aus der Anmerkung wird für mich nicht ersichtlich, was diese stark selektive Anmerkung relevant macht. #zu Anmerkung 1: Das ist normale Dramaturgie. Wenn Tuvok sagt, es sind 1-2 Stunde, dann sind es 1-2 Stunden, vollkommen egal, wie oft geschnitten wird. Das ist der kanonisch Fakt, man muss also gar nicht erst überlegen, welche Zeitspanne es denn sein könnte. #zu Anmerkung 2: Vielleicht hat Kim sich geirrt (es ist schließlich nicht sein Gerät). Vielleicht hat Tash sich geirrt und es falsch eingestellt (es ist schließlich ein experimentelles Gerät). #zu Anmerkung 3: Ich verstehe nicht, warum man das als Anmerkung und unter der Überschrift „Diskrepanzen“ erwähnen muss. Wenn es rein soll, was, wie ich im Rückblick zugebe, vielleicht ganz gut ist, dann warum nicht in den Haupttext? #zu Anmerkung 4: Es gibt keinerlei kanonisch Hinweise darauf, welche auch nur ungefähre Größe ein Sektor hat (viel eher gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass die Größe gewaltig variiert). Es wird angedeutet, dass die Strecke 1000 Lichtjahre sind (s.o.), aber das ist meiner persönlichen Meinung nach eine zu ungewisse Basis für Berechnungen, vor allem wenn sie mit einem solch absoluten Auftreten (mindestens 600 bis maximal 1039,2 Lichtjahre) daherkommen. #zu Anmerkung 5: Hier scheint mir die Argumentation ein wenig verkehrt. Wenn wir a) eine eindeutige Aussage zur normalen Geschwindigkeit der Voyager haben, und b) eine eindeutige Aussage zur Flugzeit für diese Strecke bei dieser Geschwindigkeit haben, aber c) keine genauen Angaben zur zurückgelegten Strecke (s.o.), dann würde ich eher umgekehrt daraus die zurückgelegte Strecke abschätzen wollen als die Zeitangabe anzweifeln. Ich erkenne die dort investierte Mühe vollkommen an, aber die Anmerkungen sind für mich entweder irrelevant (siehe 1., 2., 3.), ungünstig formuliert, so dass sie unpassend erscheinen (siehe 4.) oder hochgradig spekulativ (siehe 5., 6.). Deswegen habe ich sie gestrichen.--Bravomike 19:20, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Antwort # Es ging mir nicht um die Tatsache, dass es Sprungtore sind, sondern eher die Parallelen in der Funktionsweise. Es mag zwar viele Sprungtore geben (auch die Stargates in Stargate), aber nur bei B5 und in dieser VOY-Episode wird die Funktionsweise so detailliert dargelegt. # Diese Anmerkung sollte die vage Textaussage begründen. Ich werde hier die Stundenzahl direkt in den Text einarbeiten. # Es wurden kanonisch zwei Entfernungen zu dem gleichen Ereignis gegeben, welche sich widersprechen bzw. nicht identisch sind. Mehr wollte ich damit nicht aussagen. # Werde ich in den Haupttext schreiben. # Die Größe eines Sektors ist in mindestens einem Referenzwerk gegeben. Für eine HGI-Aussage also eine ausreichende Quelle. Außerdem gibt es kanonische Quellen welche suggerieren, dass ein Sektor nicht besonders groß ist. # Das ist halt reine Mathematik, welche darauf beruht, dass eine Sektor ein 20 Lichtjahre breiter Würfel ist. Der Rest ist eine reine Gegenüberstellung von HGI-Zahlenwerten. Sie mögen für dich irrelevant sein, ich finde sie nützlich und eine gute Referenz zu den Fähigkeiten dieser Technologie. --Mark McWire 19:58, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für Deine Änderungen. Die Relevanz der Anmerkung zu Babylon 5 ist mir zwar noch immer nicht klar, aber wie gesagt, ich kenne die Serie nicht, und ich muss mich an dem Punkt nicht aufhängen. :Die Zeitspanne in den Text einzubauen finde ich besser, die Anmerkung kann dann natürlich ganz gestrichen werden. (Allerdings fällt mir dabei was auf: Werden denn de zwei Stunden als Flugzeit angesehen? Ich hatte das eigentlich als Zeit für den gesamten Kommunikationsrücklauf angesehen Oder gehen wir von Nullzeitkommunikation aus?) :Die Sache mit den Sektoren finde ich noch immer sehr unelegant formuliert. Können wir die 30 Sektoren nicht einfach so stehen lassen? Wir haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie viel das ist.--Bravomike 20:43, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Tuvok erwartet nach 2 Stunden den Rückruf, dieser kann natürlich auch eine Zeitverzögerung durch eine endliche Kommunikationsgeschwindigkeit beinhalten. Und die Sache mit der Sektorengröße steht im entsprechenden Artikel beschrieben. Da sind sich nahezu alle Referenzwerke einig. --Mark McWire 20:48, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, und das ist eine feine Sache für die Sektion „Hintergrundinformationen“ im Artikel Sektor. Aber es hier über zwei Ecken auszuführen, und dann auch noch auf Grundlage dieser nicht kanonischen Info eine Berechnung anzustellen, das finde ich einfach übertrieben. Da fehlt dem ganzen einfach die Basis. Es wäre viel logischer, anzunehmen, dass Tashs Angabe von 1000 Lichtjahren stimmt und dass deswegen jeder Sektor eine „Weite“ (reden wir eigentlich über Kantenlänge oder Diagonale?) von 33 Lichtjahren hat. So oder so, egal ob auf Basis der kanonischen oder der nicht kanonischen Angaben, empfinde ich solche Berechnungen aber hier einfach auf zu schwachen Füßen stehend.--Bravomike 20:55, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wo ist das Problem? Ich habe doch die Berechnung entfernt bzw. den nicht relevanten Anteil. --Mark McWire 21:09, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :30 Sektoren in weniger als einer Stunde entspricht einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von mindestens dem 5-millionenfachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. wenn man die Entfernungsangabe aus den Referenzwerken zu Grunde legt. -> Sektor#Hintergrundinformationen – da ist sie doch!--Bravomike 21:19, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich verstehe immer noch nicht dein Problem..? Da steht ganz einfach, dass die Flugzeit umgerechnet auf die Sektorenanzahl eine gewisse Geschwindigkeit ergibt, wenn man die offizielle Sektorengröße aus den offiziellen Referenzwerken zu Grunde legt. Das habe ich in den meisten Überlichtantriebsartikeln ähnlich gemacht, weil ich es gut finde, wenn die einzelnen Antriebstypen gegeneinander vergleichbar sind. So bekommt man ganz einfach einen Richtwert, um die einzelnen Technologien vergleichen zu können. Das man dazu als Hilfsgrößen HGI-Infos aus den Referenzwerken benutzen muss, weil es keine kanonische Festlegung auf einen Zahlenwert gibt, finde ich persönlich nicht problematisch, zumal diese Zahl ja nun eine sehr sehr breite Basis in sehr sehr vielen offiziellen Veröffentlichen hat. In der Realität würde man dazu "ein allgemein anerkannter Richtwert, nach besten technischen Wissen" sagen. --Mark McWire 21:28, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja, das ist in Sofern Spekulation da folgendes dort steht: "in Nähe des Föderationsraums hat ein Sektor eine Kantenlänge von ungefähr 20 Lichtjahren.". Wir wissen nicht, wie groß die Sektoren in der Nähe des Katapults sind. Vielleicht sind die da nur 10 LJ groß oder auch 100 LJ... um es mal extrem auszudrücken. Die Nähe des Föderationsraums bezieht sich wohl auf die Sektoren mit gleichem Radius zum Zentrum der Milchstraße, aber wenn die Vojager etwas näher am Zentrum ist oder etwas weiter weg, dann stimmen die Zahlen nicht mehr. Und zumindest am Anfang sind sie viel weiter weg, später dann mal näher dran. Das ist ziemlich spekulativ.--Tobi72 21:36, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::: Dann formuliere ich die Anmerkung auf Basis eines kanonisch anerkannten Fakt um. ;) --Mark McWire 21:43, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Begriff Der Artikel wurde in der MA/en kürzlich verschoben. Zunächst von "Graviton catapult" zu "Catapult" (Begründung: Never called this in dialog, and only ever called "catapult", with emphasis, script notes called it a 'space catapult') und dann von "Catapult" zu Tash's catapult mit der Begründung Feels right. Ich hab' da vom "Feeling her jetzt kein so so gutes Gefühl" ;) Daher frag' ich mal in die Runde: was wird in der deutschen Synchronfassung gesagt? Subraumkatapult und/oder Gravitonkatapult? --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:39, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) : Als die Voyager das erste mal auf Tash trifft, spricht er immer nur von "Katapult" bzw. "mein Katapult". Also ohne irgendwelche Zusätze. Auch später wird es immer nur so genannt. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 21:02, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Hälst Du's für notwendig, den Artikel zu verschieben, etwa zu Tashs Katapult? --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:13, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) : Ja, gemäß der Richtlinien muss er umbenannt werden. Ich habe es getan, allerdings nur "Katapult", da es nicht anders genannt wird. Zur Abgrenzung zur Katapultwaffe, falls die hier mal auftauchen sollte, mit dem Klammerzusatz (Antrieb). --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 01:07, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC)